projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 31: Key to Another World
Area: Japan, Koryuji Manor The group arrives at Mii's mansion. Some of the group thinks something is hidden here, as Morrigan points out that she and Chun-Li were transported here from the Bermuda. Kogoro says that the rest of the group will join them after scouting the mansion perimeter and Mii says that they may need to check the mansion and the interior as well. Just then, the Belanos and Demon brothers walk out the front door ready to face the heroes (after some debates concerning their leaders). Just then, the other half of the group arrives and both sides prepare for battle. After some misdirection, the heroes find out that there is something beneath the fountain and begin their assault. As they head closer to the mansion, Due shows up. Turns out she was taking a long bath (and had the flan in Mii's stash) which annoys Mii pretty good. Kurt managed to calm her down with some of his chewing candy, Due reveals that she's looking for a "key" and also reveals that there is information the Koryuji clan lost concerning the Portalstone. She goes on to say that she more or less figured out how the stone works and that "something" is missing from it. After revealing what little information she had, more Oros Phlox troops show up as well as some soldiers from Ouma. Dokugozu retreats after taking a beating, saying he'll work with S.I.N. to destroy them. Dokumezu retreats saying that Ouma never forgives traitors, as does S.I.N. He retreats before Pai could get more info. After more foreshadowing, Due retreats from the battlefield. After Drei and Ein retreat from the fight, the party suspects that they may have left a trap for them. After finishing the remaining enemies they begin examining the fountain when it starts glowing and transports half the party away. As the others try to get away, they get transported somewhere as well. Characters Kogoro and Mii Bruno Akira and Pai Bahn Kite and BlackRose Neneko Chun-Li and Morrigan Juri Soma and Alisa Lindow Zephyr and Leanne Vashyron Ryu and Ken Batsu Haken and Kaguya Sänger Jin and Xiaoyu Heihachi Yuri and Estelle Flynn Dante and Demitri Lady Frank and Hsien-Ko Ulala KOS-MOS and T-elos Alisa B. Ichiro and Sakura Devilotte Gemini and Erica Arthur Chris and Jill Rikiya Kurt and Riela Imca Toma and Cyrille Valkyrie Reiji and Xiaomu Saya X and Zero Tron and Servbots Enemies Ein Belanos (Boss) Equipment Drop: Silver Knuckledusters Drei Belanos (Boss) Equipment Drop: Golden Mane Dokugozu (Boss) Dokumezu (Boss) Oros Avius x7 Oros Primus x4 Oros Zilva x3 Oros Serpus x3 Oros Golt x3 Due Flabellum (Boss) Equipment Drop: Seiho Sword Oros Rosa x6 Kamaitachi (Blue) x5 Kamaitachi (Red) x6 Kamaitachi (Orange) x5 Aku Tengu x7 Gou Tengu x6 Katana x6 Akatana x6 Byakuya X x4 Trivia The chewing candy that Kurt carries around, called "Susie's Drops", are what he chews on in order to help concentrate in tough situations. He does this occasionally during the events of Valkyria Chronicles 3. Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter